Psychology
by TheV.Diaries
Summary: Damon has been dead for 2 and a half years. Stefan & elena are about to get married, alongside Bonnie & Jeremy and Ric and Meredith


**Damon has been dead for 2 1/2 years... Elena and Stefan are preparing to marry, alongside Bonnie & Jeremy and Ric & Meredith.**

**This is a mixture between the TV and the Book series- Caroline= Good... Elena Has a brother called Jeremy but a friend called Meredith... SORRY! I got the best of both though... I hope...**

CHAPTER ONE

'Elena Gilbert?'

'Yes Sir'

Elena's eyes wandered aimlessly around her new physcology classroom once more, her head full of ideas for her marriage to her boyfriend of 3 years, Stefan Salvetore. As she looked her eyes once more pierced under the hood of the mysterious boy sitting next to her.

She had seen him walk in and his long, gracefull, yet careless movements reminded her of her former flame, Damon Salvatore. As she remembered the look on his face as he died she stiffled a sob and breathed heavily. There was no way that the man under the hood could be...

'Damion Salvatore'

Mr Willis' voice cut through Elena's daydream and she stood up, and yelled 'actually its pronounced Dam... Wait. Did you say DAMON SALVATORE?'

Elena's eyes locked on Bonnie's and they both in unison turned to look at the mystery man, who was now standing. The hood dropped and Elena took a sharp breath. She backed into Bonnie's waiting arms as she looked into the black pits of Damon Salvatore's eyes.

'Bu... Bu... But you c... cant be here. Bonnie, tell me im not going nuts. Bonnie... BONNIE! Oh my God I've finally lost it. After all of that time that Damon wasn't here i've been slowly losing it and now... I've hit the wall. Stefan's gunna leave and I'm gunna be all alone in the Boarding House full of things from the Salvatore brothers and then Im gunna end up like Katherine and go crazy or i'm gunna freeze like the vamps in the tomb... Oh MY GOD I'm gunna die! I'm only 18... I Don't want to die Bonnie.'

'Elena... Damon's actually standing there'

'But Damon's dead'

'Obviously not'

'I held him as he died, I mourned for him and I think I kinda died when he did cause... Cause I think I loved him Bonnie... I'd never admit it but... I think I loved him... and he's dead!'

'Elena he's not dead I think we must have saved him somehow. The Guardians'

'So thats really Damon… he just heard everything I said. Shit!'

'Hey, ELena'

Elena took one more quick breath. 'Hey. HEY! YOU COME HERE AFTER ALL OF THIS TIME AND YOU SAY HEY? Bonnie let go of me. Bonnie LET GO!'

slowly Bonnie's arm withdrew from Elena's shoulders and Elena tore towards the quickly retreating Vampire.

'You Dare? You...'

Damon strode towards Elena and, gathering her in his arms kissed her mouth, once, twice, three times and holding it for a long enough time that Elena though she would melt in his arms.

But when, finally he let go she put all of her energy into slapping that swollen, arrogant mouth and leaned, breathless against her desk.

'I thought I told you not to do that anymore.'

'Sorry' Damon flashed her is killer smile.

'Sorry? SORRY? after EVERYTHING you put me and Stefan through you apologise? apologising WILL NOT CUT IT this time Damon. Not anymore.'

'What I put you through? What the hell are you talking about?'

Elena ignored his commented and carried on her rant 'I held you as you died Damon. I organised your funeral and now all you can do is apologise. Jerk.'

Damon seized her arms and pulled her towards him. 'What did I do Elena?'

'You...' Elena quickly looked around at the eagerly watching classroom. 'You did something I'm not comfortable talking about in a class full of people that I don't know. You and me are going to need to have a serious conversation.'

Elena strode away from Damon and held open the door which Damon quickly slipped through, closely followed by Bonnie who, with an approving nod from Elena, followed him into the corridor, ignoring the comments and shouts of her new Psychology teacher.

Elena ran through the University and stopped silently next to a European History Class.

'Elena what...'

Elena cut Damon comment short and knocked on the door.

'Get back Damon, Bonnie. Just to the end of the corridor. Please!'

'Elena? What are you doing out of class?'

Elena looked into the blue eyes of her guardian and European History Teacher Alaric Saltzman.

'Sorry Ric, I'm gunna need to borrow Stefan and Matt for a bit. They won't be coming back today.'

'Elena, I can't just let you take people out of my class without a reason, no matter who you are or who you need'

'Its an emergency Ric. As in CODE RED. as in your extracurricular activities Code Red.'

Stefan and Matt ran past Alaric quickly and with an apologetic glance at their teacher ran to Elena.

'Wh...'

Elena cut Stefan short by saying 'Ric, can you get Meredith out of her Math Class as well please? I'm gunna need the whole gang for this one'

Ric picked up his phone and two minutes later a very flushed looking Meredith Sulez was standing next to them, panting.

'You know Elena.' Meredith said 'It's bad luck for you to see Stefan today, you know with you getting married tomorrow and all'

'MARRIED? You failed to mention this' Damon appeared next to Elena's arm

Everyone drew in a breath and looked in disbelief at Damon.

'Damon?' Stefan looked at his brother in shock, before turning to Elena. 'This is a joke right? Because Damon can't be here. It has to be like a Kitsune or something'

'Nope. It's Damon.'

'How do you know... Oh My God. He kissed you didn't he!'

'Yeah... A little bit. Don't worry though! I slapped him afterwards'

'Hello? Can we get back to the fact that YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW. That doesn't give me long to write an I object Speech'

Elena sighed 'Well good, because even if you write it you won't be saying it. Your not on the invite list cause we all thought you were DEAD.'

'I'll get in to the wedding. Don't you worry your gorgeous little head about that, princess. Can't you squeeze your darling brother-in-law/what-ever-the-hell-our-relationship-is in?'

'No, Actually. Because it's a double wedding.'

'A DOUBLE? With who?'

'Bonnie and Jeremy'

'JEREMY? Are you kidding? Little Red Bird you can do better than that...'

Bonnie scoffed 'What like you? PERLEASE Damon. Get over yourself...'

'And then of course Meredith and Ric are getting married with us.'

'Really? So it's pretty packed on the top table. I'll just have to sit right next to Elena and the we can do... sutff under the table. Ok! That works.'

Elena rolled her eyes, but Stefan looked strangely affected by this comment.

'Little Bro- whats up? why you so affected?' Damon wondered

Elena crept up to Stefan slowly and tentatively put her arm around him 'Well Damon- this is what i needed to talk to you about. When the motel room happened, well, things went a little further than I said they did and...' Elena's voice trailed off

'and?'

'I found out about three weeks after you left that... I was pregnant and... the baby is yours.'

**Will (hopefully) be adding more chapters and have LOADS of ideas buzzing round in my head... PLEASE comment and rate etc... any ideas or suggestions would be much appreciated... THANKS xx**


End file.
